


A Little Pain

by DeanRykerStrom



Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, slight angst, slightly rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanRykerStrom/pseuds/DeanRykerStrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is afraid that Sebastian may not be so accepting of the skeleton in his closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Pain

_**A/N:** This fic was inspired by this super hot photo ( 25 . media . tumblr tumblr_m3w4zoSoBe1qiqy8mo1_500 . png) but it ended up going into a completely different direction. To my dear readers, if you like this please **review and rec it**! Also, I have a Tumblr where I talk about my SeBlaine WIPs and post my SeBlaine drabbles that are not posted here. I'll be honored if you can follow me at " **rykerstrom . tumblr . com** ". Thanks and enjoy! This fic was challenging to write._

* * *

PAIN

Contrary to what a lot of people might like to believe, being with Sebastian Smythe actually came with many great perks. Aside from having a stunning and caring - albeit at times possessive - boyfriend with a sharp mind, a twisted sense of humor, and an uncanny ability for cutting retorts, Sebastian was also one of the least judgmental person when it came to one's private life. And for that, Blaine was quite grateful.

Blaine was grateful for it because he highly doubted that their little circle of friends would understand it if they ever found out that Blaine Anderson was turned on by a little bit of roughness and pain.

Blaine first noticed this when he started dating Sebastian. Things had gotten a little too heated during one of their makeout sessions where Blaine was straddling Sebastian on the sofa as they exchanged kisses. He remembered both of them being quite aroused as he could feel Sebastian's erection hard against his own. In the heat of the moment, Sebastian's fingers had tightened their hold on Blaine's arm and dug into the skin below, sending tiny prickling sensation of dull pain up his arm. When Blaine ground his erection against Sebastian's, his boyfriend tangled his long fingers into his curls and ended up pulling his hair by accident.

It almost made Blaine come right then and there.

After that incident, Blaine had discovered that he also got turned on whenever Sebastian nipped at his lips, bit lightly at his ears, or sucked a little too hard at the skin when giving him a hickey.

Blaine used to wonder if there was something wrong with him for liking it a little rough from time to time. Blaine was pretty sure he wasn't a sexual deviant, but for the longest time he was bothered by the fact that something that was supposed to be unpleasant could sometimes act as an aphrodisiac for him.

As usual, Blaine kept everything to himself, afraid of what others - especially Sebastian, in this case - would think of him.

It wasn't that Blaine liked pain per se. In fact, he didn't like agonizing or excruciating pain, but he found that if he was in the right mood, he wouldn't mind some slight pain being inflicted in a controlled and safe environment. Of course, the "in the mood" part was what worried Blaine. How could anyone be in the mood for pain? No matter how small amount the pain was, pain was still pain.

There must be something wrong with him, but Blaine couldn't help it if that was what he preferred from time to time.

It wasn't until when they began having sex that Blaine started having difficulty keeping this little "secret" about him under wraps. Sleeping with Sebastian was actually a lot more tender than Blaine had expected. Sebastian had always taken the time to explore Blaine's body, preparing him thoroughly before proceeding to penetration. Blaine found that he actually liked it best during the occasions when Sebastian would get a little impatient; because that was when the preparation might be a little too hurried, which in turn made the penetration a little rougher, and a little more painful initially.

Of course, Sebastian wasn't easily fooled, nor was he one for subtlety. It was only a matter of time before Blaine's proverbial skeleton in the closet found away to break its lock and come out from the darkness.

In the end, it didn't quite unfold the way Blaine expected.

They hadn't seen each other for a week, which by their mutual definition, was seven days too long. It was the first time that they had been apart for such a long time. Blaine had to visit his relatives for Spring break, which left them with little choice but to talk on the phone and over Skype. While Sebastian was all for show and tell, Blaine had declined the suggestion because the last thing he wanted was for one of his unsuspecting relatives to walk in on a live porn session.

"You're not allowed to be away for this long!" Sebastian had Blaine pinned down on the bed, his voice low and almost growling. "Never. Again!"

"I have to. Family obligations." Blaine stifled a moan when Sebastian bit down on his shoulder a little harder than usual.

"I think you owe me some boyfriend obligations." Sebastian had a tight grip on Blaine's arms, he could feel Sebastian's finger nails digging into his skin, making little half-moons. Without releasing his hold on Blaine, Sebastian leaned down and bit lightly at Blaine's nipple.

"Sebastian!" A moan escaped from his lips shortly after as his body arched up, wanting more.

"You want more?" Blaine could feel Sebastian's breath hot against his ear. Before he had a chance to reply, his boyfriend had given his earlobe a quick nip, sending through a sharp but small pain.

"Y-yes!" All these little onslaughts were chipping away at Blaine's carefully constructed lock, the skeleton was getting restless.

"I want you so badly." Sebastian rolled them over so that Blaine was on top. "Ride me."

This was one of those few occasions when Sebastian was impatient. It was still different though, as their foreplay was rougher than normal, and the preparation had been minimal. Blaine went ahead with it anyway, excitement thrumming through his veins as he lowered himself onto Sebastian, hissing a little at the initial intrusion. Blaine was so focused on the task at hand that what Sebastian did next caught him completely by surprise.

Blaine was still in the process of bottoming out when Sebastian sat up, wrapped one arm around Blaine's waist, and thrust up into him. The sudden movement caused Blaine to lose his balance, effectively plunging down onto Sebastian in one swift stroke. The very act sent a sharp jolt of pain up Blaine's spine, causing him to take in shuddering gasps as he tried to adjust.

But as contradictory as it might sound, Blaine found the pain was both pleasurable and welcoming.

"Okay?" Sebastian asked, concerns evident in his eyes in spite of his lust-induced state.

"Yeah, okay," Blaine answered, noting a second later that he might have sounded a bit more excited than he should be.

"Good." Sebastian brought his other hand around. But instead of cupping the nape of Blaine's neck as he had anticipated, the hand kept moving up until they almost rest atop Blaine's head. Blaine's eyes widened slightly as Sebastian's fingers tangling themselves in his hair in a tight grip. "Because I want you to always remember this even when you're away."

With those words, Sebastian tightened his hold on Blaine's hair suddenly and gave it a sharp tug. The pull sent an ache through Blaine's scalp as his head snapped back, but before he had a chance to process it, he felt another sting as Sebastian took a sharp nip at his neck.

"Sebastian … Oh God …" Blaine was pretty sure that he finished the sentence with a moan. Sebastian was now alternating between giving the bite kitten licks and not-so-gentle sucking.

"Blaine, you have to move." This time, Blaine was able to hear the breathlessness in Sebastian's voice.

Without another word, Blaine folded his legs beneath him so that he could maintain his balance and provide himself with better ease of movement. Every plunge was met sharply with a hard thrust of its own as Sebastian pushed up as far and as deeply as he could go. They established a rhythm quickly, each movement sharp, hard, and frenzied. Every now and then, Sebastian would pulled Blaine's hair and peppered his skin with a mixture of kisses and sharp nips. It didn't matter that it wasn't slow and tender like the way they usually did it, this was new. It was raw, slightly painful, and so fucking hot.

Blaine was pretty sure he had never come harder in his life.

He collapsed on top of Sebastian afterwards, too tired to pull off or move. Resting his head on Sebastian's chest, Blaine focused on listening to the heartbeat under his ear and the rise and fall of the chest beneath him. He felt sated, comforted, and relaxed.

"You were turned on by this, weren't you?" Sebastian was the first one to speak.

"Wh-what?" Whatever serenity Blaine felt earlier was quickly diminishing. "I don't think I know what you mean."

"The pain. You like it a bit rough." Blaine could feel Sebastian's eyes on him. "I can tell."

Shame, embarrassment, and horror filled Blaine. He had completely messed this up. Now that Sebastian knew, he was probably going to think that Blaine was a freak. Blaine kept his eyes closed, not wanting to see the disgust on Sebastian's face.

"Hey, Blaine." Blaine almost jumped when he felt the brush of a finger against his shoulder. "Look at me."

Reluctantly, he opened his eyes, dreading what he would see.

"I've suspected it for a while now." The corner of Sebastian's lips twitched up a little, before they turned into a smile. It took Blaine a few moments to realize that it wasn't a smile of mockery, but a smile of understanding and affection. " I was right, you like a little pain."

There was no trace of judgment or disgust in those words, and if Blaine was going to go as far as to guess, he would say Sebastian almost sounded pleased. But either way, Blaine needed to know, he needed to be sure. He wasn't sure what he'd do if his boyfriend decided to break things off over this.

"You don't think that's weird?" Blaine's voice was so small that even he could hardly hear it. The urge to hide under the covers was still strong, but Sebastian had wrapped his arms securely around Blaine, rendering him immobile for the time being.

"Weird?" Sebastian let out a soft laugh. "God, no! I'd be more worried if you are completely adverse to it."

Blaine must've looked confused to Sebastian, because his boyfriend continued on with his explanation.

"There'll always be a bit of discomfort with sex, no matter how much preparation we do." Sebastian pressed a kiss to the top of Blaine's head. "If you don't at least like it a little, I don't think this sex life of ours will ever work out."

"So you don't mind it because it allows us to have more sex?" Now Blaine was genuinely confused.

"Blaine, to be really honest, I wouldn't mind if you're more adventurous." There was a mischievous gleam in Sebastian's eyes. "As long as you're not into taking a knife and scalping me, I'm pretty much open to anything."

Blaine cringed at the idea of scalping. It wasn't an imagery he needed right now. However, he would take horrible imagery over not having Sebastian accepting him any day.

"Shit, I need to get that scalping image of my head." Sebastian made a face and looked at Blaine. "I see that you were thinking the same thing."

Without waiting for Blaine's confirmation, Sebastian rolled them over so that he was on top of Blaine.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked, although he had a good idea what his boyfriend was thinking. He never did pull off Sebastian, and right now, Blaine could feel his boyfriend hardening again inside of him.

"I was thinking that since we've done it the rough way just now," Sebastian brushed his lips against Blaine's. "it's only fair that we do this again, in the way we typically do it."

"You want to balance things out?" It was a bit difficult to form a coherent sentence when Sebastian had already started rocking against him.

"It doesn't matter what you call it." Sebastian was peppering kisses on Blaine's shoulders now. "I just want to make up for the seven lost days."

"Wait, Sebastian. Wait!"

"What?" To Sebastian's credit, he actually stopped mid-thrust.

"Are we—are we _really_ okay? I mean, _really really_ okay." Blaine hated to ask for reassurance, but it really didn't hurt to get it one more time.

Sebastian was silent for a few moments. As the silence stretched on, Blaine was starting to worry.

"No."

Blaine felt his stomach drop.

"Because I'm more than okay with it." Sebastian smiled fondly. "Why you think this is even an issue to begin with is beyond me."

"Oh." Blaine let out a breath that he didn't realize he had been holding.

"Now that we got that out of the way, let's pick up where we left off, shall we?"

"Yes, let's." Blaine agreed as he leaned up for a kiss.

While Blaine found that a little bit of pain could be enjoyable, having someone who could understand and appreciate him was even better; and he wouldn't have it any other way.

(END)

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.  
  
---


End file.
